Missing Dreams
by Neko Makoto
Summary: Makoto and Minako are crazy love and have the world at their feet. But what if one of them were to forget everything?


Missing Dreams  
  
By: Aoichou  
  
Makoto looked out the window and blinked passively. "It's so cold in here," she muttered, watching the schoolchildren hurry home. "I wish the oven heated up faster!" She gritted her teeth and shivered again, wrapping her green and black blanket tighter around her shoulders. She heard a knock at the front door and raised a brow, wondering who it could be. "Who is it?" She called, carefully making her way around the living room furniture to the door.  
  
"It's me… my hands are full!" Makoto laughed and opened the door, letting the blonde pass her. "You wouldn't believe the traffic on the subway! It was insane!" Makoto laughed and bent to Minako, kissing her softly on the mouth.  
  
"Did you have fun shopping?" Makoto picked up the bags and examined the contents with a glance, determining that they all went to the bedroom. She returned to find Mina snooping about the kitchen, sniffing at the oven. "Nothing in there yet I'm afraid. Still preheating I think." Mina nodded and moved to circle Makoto's waist with her waif-like arms.  
  
"Yes, I had fun, but it wasn't nearly as great as when we go together." Makoto turned and returned the embrace, dipping her head to kiss the other passionately. Minako moaned softly and stroked her lover's back while Makoto's hands wound around the other's neck, tickling her gently with fingernails. Makoto reluctantly parted and motioned with her head to the stove.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll get dinner ready and you can set the table." Minako nodded and bounced into the living room, Makoto looking after her and chuckling. "Use the good table cloth!" She called. Minako poked her head in again, her eyes confused.  
  
"Anou… why?" Makoto winked. "Oh… gomen, I remember!" She laughed and threw her head, prancing to the hallway to grab the good dinnerware.  
  
Sitting at the table a little less than an hour later, the two girls beheld each other with love and affection. "Here's to us," Minako said, raising her glass. She winked and smiles warmly.  
  
"Hai, here's to us. Eight beautiful months of us." Mina nodded and lightly tapped Mako's glass with her own, then took a long draught. Mako did the same and smiled, setting down her glass and picking up her fork. Minako took a sample bite of the pasta and moaned softly, chewing slowly.  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful! What is it?"  
  
"It's primavera, my mother's recipe. Do you like it?"  
  
Minako nodded and giggled, taking a sip of her drink. "Of course I do silly, I love everything you cook." Makoto smiled, and they continued dinner.  
  
Minako laughed softly as Mako pushed her down on the bed. "That dress looks really good on you." She commented, climbing on top of her and fumbling for the zipper. "I'll like it better when it's on the floor though." Minako laughed and unfastened Makoto's blouse, tossing it aside.  
  
"Same goes for you," she grunting, fighting with the clasp on her bra. Good, now pants. Fighting with the button, her lifted her hips to allow Makoto to slide off her dress. In a few more moments they were both completely naked and panting, kissing deeply. Makoto sat up and undid her ponytail. They sat for a minute, just marveling at one another. Makoto then plunged her head down and began a small trail of soft kisses down Mina's chest, then stomach, and right about to the…  
  
"Guys, this is Ami. Come in! Where are you?" Makoto grumbled and muttered a few choice words and she wrapped her blanket around herself and answered the communicator.  
  
"Let me just say first of all Ami, you have the worst timing in the world." Ami saw Makoto's flushed cheeks and ruffled hair and coughed softly, her face reddening.  
  
"I'm sorry Mako-chan, but it looks like you need to be at the mall's front court… there may be a youma inside." Makoto nodded.  
  
"We'll be there. Don't start the party without us!" She clicked off her end.  
  
Minako grumbled. "Wait, don't tell me. We have to go save the world instead of spending long needed quality time together." Makoto nodded sadly and fixed her hair, replacing the holder carefully. "I hate my job," she muttered, putting her red bow back in place. Makoto nodded grimly and redressed herself in jeans and a pink and blue Hello Kitty t-shirt. Mina popped on a tiger striped t-shirt and her black leather pants.  
  
"Let's go…" Makoto walked to the door and Minako followed her, whimpering with a quick back glance at the bed. "Don't worry," she said with a wink, grabbing the shorter girl's hand. "We can finish that later on tonight." Minako nodded and giggled, allowing Makoto to rush her out of the front door and down the hall.  
  
As they arrived, the battle had already begun. Makoto looked over her shoulder. "Ready?" Minako narrowed her eyes and nodded, her pen already in hand.  
  
"Venus star power, make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter star power, make-up!" Makoto ran forward, her face tight with concentration. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The small bright leaves hit the monster, causing it to look at her.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The youma howled in pain and recoiled on the rooftop, sending a spiral of dark energy at the girls and vanishing.  
  
Ami already had her computer up. "Its energy is heading toward the park! Let's go!" The girls all ran top speed to the park and regrouped there, the youma up panting in a tree.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei called, sending the youma screaming to the ground. Sailor Moon already had her wand in hand and was raising it slowly when suddenly the beast grunted and slowly lifted itself to its feet.  
  
"You'll pay for that child!" It hissed angrily, collecting a large bolt of energy in its claws.  
  
"Mars, look out!" Sailor Moon yelled. Mars leapt out of the way. Makoto rushed forward, a lightning bolt collecting in her fingers. Suddenly Minako jumped in front of her, body blocking, right as the monster through its ball.  
  
"Mina, no!" Mako watched Mina get picked up and thrown against a tree behind them with a sickening crack. "No!" She screamed again, running to the base of the tree and Mina fell. Mako caught her gently and lifted her pale lids to see the other's eyes rolled back into her head.  
  
"That's it, you're through! Sugar Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The monster disappeared into a pile of ash and Sailor Moon ran to the other girls. Tears were streaming down Makoto's face.  
  
"She's alive Usagi, but knocked out and bleeding. We have to get her to the temple." Rei, Ami and Usagi nodded, all with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
Rei came out of the small room wiping her hands on a small white towel. "She's awake now, but barely. Thankfully the injuries appear minimal and she has lost very little blood. A few days of rest and TLC and she should be fine." The others all nodded sorrowfully, Usagi and Ami trying to get Makoto to get a hold of herself. She was still shaking with sobs, her eyes tired and bleary.  
  
"Can we go in and see her now? Ami asked. Rei nodded carefully.  
  
"Only for a few minutes, and keep her quiet." The others nodded and helped Makoto to her feet, half-carrying her into the small healing room. Minako was laid out on her back facing the ceiling, her face peaceful. Makoto walked slowly to the side of the bed.  
  
"Hey Mina, how are you feeling?" Mina shrugged and turned to face the brunette.  
  
"I'm still confused as what to happen and I'm still a little sore, but other than that, I'm alright. How are you all?" Ami moved to the other side of the bed and smiled.  
  
"We're all fine, except for worrying about you." Mina chuckled softly and moaned in pain, turning to look at the ceiling again.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we should leave for now, eh?" Usagi motioned with her thumb to the door. The others nodded and left, saying quick good-byes. Makoto lingered and watched the others go, turning her attention back to the other girl.  
  
"So, you think you're gonna be alright, eh?" Mina nodded and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'll be fine Mako-chan, don't worry. Now, can I sleep please?"  
  
Mako laughed and smoothed the other's bangs. "Sure thing. Sleep well." She bent her head to gently kiss the other, closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened them to see Minako recoiled to the other side of the bed, her eyes wide with confusion.  
  
"Mako-chan, what on Earth are you doing? Do you think I'm gay or something?"  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
